


OH HOW THE TIMES HAVE CHANGED.

by orphan_account



Category: Baldcon
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Strangulation, Violence, ish, some otehr characters but thoze r da mainz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "All I did was give some initiative. Nothing he wouldn't have done otherwise."
Relationships: Loiam (Liam)/Percy (unrequited?)





	OH HOW THE TIMES HAVE CHANGED.

the gang stood in the middle of paradox space, surrounded by black pillars in the purple nothingness of space. a giant green cat stood in front of them, yellow, pointed teeth twisting into a crooked smile.

" _ **Seems as if you're at the end huh? And for what?**_ " aloe muses, giving a sick laugh as percys face contorts into a glare. he slams his hands on the two pillars in front of him, " _ **ALL FOR ME! You're all here all... for... me...**_ " he smirks, like hes proud for something he never did.

loiam grits his teeth, balling his fists. hed already corrupted two of the other guardians, chespin and wld, who was next? it was like anyone else could do much. hell, malix had already been defeated. as loiam was lost in thought, he fell a cold rush through his veins. he opened his mouth but his head scrambled and he could no long think. images flashed through his head of betrayal, and words were murmured through his ears for only deaf men to hear. _**"they're going to betray you. you better stop this now."**_

loiam takes a sharp inhale, feeling utter rage(hes usually calm, why isnt he calm?) as he narrows his eyes. percy glances at him, tilting his head innocently. "uh-- loiam are you ok?" he asked, taking a step forward. the ice guardian chuckled, filled with menace. **"** **do i look ok? DO I LOOK. FUCKING. OK?** " he screamed, looking back up at the others.

cyborg raised an invisible eyebrow at the outburst, and benny frowned, glancing to percy whos eyes were wide and a bit scared. rando grabbed magnus sword, holding it for battle. "guys, i think we should fight this." the 'this' hurt a bit, but loiam bared his teeth, and with a flap of his wings, he was up and in the air.

icicles coming out of seemingly nowhere came down and rained upon them, before they were ushered away from a cool breeze. " **IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? HAHA, PATHETIC."** rando shudderd in the cold, "g-guys im.... i dont think im gonna make it.." rando was never good at standing in the cold, with an icicle hitting his stomach he was hit to the ground, vaguely passed out. percy frowned, and cy pushed the snow apart with their dark magic, using it to push loiam to the ground.

loiam coughed up some blood, before shakily standing up. " **just GIVE UP.** " he yelled, pushing another coldfront; slamming benny into a wall, who was now defeated. percy tried to start a flood but it just turned into more ice. "shit.." they murmured under their breath, realizing cyborg was stuck; somewhat frozen.

percy looked up at aloe, who was watching this all go down. "WHY? WHY HIM?"

aloe barked out a laugh, " _ **All I did was give some initiative. Nothing he wouldn't have done otherwise.**_ " he smiled spitefully, not giving percy much time to ponder what quite he meant before his attention was turned to his friend (? was he even his friend anymore?)

loiam returned to the ground, taking slow steps forward. " **well its just you and me, huh?** " he muses, pushing percy up against the pillar; hands around his neck. " **trust me buddy, im going to enjoy this just as much as y-** "   
  
  
"l-loiam please.." percy pleaded, tears welling in his eyes. loiam hesitated; his mistake. percy grabbed magnus sword and plunged it into loiams chest. they watched as loiams eyes wet, as his breathing went shallow and his grip loosened on their neck. loiam stumbled away, putting a hand on his chest. rich, red blood was spilling out and down the torn fabric of his shirt. he looked confused, lost. what happened? why was he? why did they?

he didnt have much time to dwell on it because before he knew it he was no long breathing and lied limp on the floor. percy took in a deep breath of air as aloe groaned, slamming his fists on the collums once again. " _ **FUCK!!!!!**_ " he yelled in frustration. 

" _ **YOU WANNA KNOW THE ONE THING I DON'T** **UNDERSTAND?**_ " he didnt give percy to answer before he went on, rubbing his temples. " _ **I PUT YOU AGAINST YOUR FRIEND, THE PERSON WHO ADORED YOU THE MOST IN THE FUCKING WORLD, AND YOU STILL DESTROYED HIM.**_ " he looked genuinely confused. it reminded percy of loiam in his last moments.

" _ **WHY?**_ " aloe asked. percy took a moment before shrugging, "fighting. i have to win.. i guess. i need to defeat evil." his voice was monotonous with only a hint of remorse and confusion. aloe sighed, face softening.

" _ **Now thats just sad. Don't you care about him?**_ " they paused, trying to think if they did. did they care about loiam? of course they were friends but... he never felt anything about him specifically. nothing out of the ordinary.

" _ **Just. Forget I asked. Lets finish this**_ " aloe said, narrowing his eyes once again.

percy went home a murderer that day.


End file.
